vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Series of Unfortunate Events VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews *The Little Mermaid *Corpse Bride Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home with This Great Disney Movies Coming to Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Beauty & the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * George of the Jungle * The Toys Who Saved Christmas Disney Bumpers (cont.) * There's Always Something Exciting for Everyone form Disney Intertactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Magic Artist * The Wonderful World of Disney * Huggies * Phillishave * 100 Grand Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digtally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos cont. * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Film Distribution Co., Inc. *WALT DISNEY presents *"A Series Of Unfortunate Events" *Technirama® *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: **Vincent Price - Count Olaf **Hayley Mills - Violet Baudelaire **June Foray - Justice Strauss, Josephine Anwhistle, Mrs. Poe **Sebastian Cobet - Lemony Snicket **Rickie Sorensen, Richard Reitherman and Robert Reitherman - Klaus Baudelaire **Bill Thompson - Uncle Monty **Phil Harris - Constable **J. Pat O'Malley - Arthur Poe **Martha Wentworth - White-Faced Womans **Mary Gibbs - Sunny Baudelaire **Mel Blanc - Bald Man, Fernald **Frank Welker - Person of Indeterminate Gender *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Film Editors: Roy M. Brewster, Jr., Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett *Special Consultant: Boyce R. Doyle - End Credits *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Betty Gossin *Casting (animation artists): Ken Peterson *Film Processing: Bill Brazner *© Copyright MCMXL Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 8928 *IATSE, A.F.L. *RCA Sound Recording *Music Adaptation: George Bruns *Songs: George Bruns, Tom Adair, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Sammy Fain, Jack Lawrence *Choral Arrangements: John Rarig *Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Orchestration: Franklyn Marks *Conductor: Frederick Stark *Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet *Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner *Based on Novel series by: Lemony Snicket *Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal *Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson *Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle *Camera Operators: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Folk, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade *Layout: McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Jack Huber, Tom Codrick, Erni Nordli, Victor Haboush, Sual Bass, Homer Jonas, Ray Aragon, Chuck Jones, Xaiver Atencio *Color Styling: Eyvind Earle *Background: Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Dick Anthony, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett, Fil Mottola, Anthony Rizzo, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Character Styling: Tom Oreb *Animation Direction: Frank Jiromas *Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions *Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen *Described Video: Kat Mullaly *Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal *Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animators: Hal King, Bill Justice, Blaine Gibson, Ken Hultgren, George Nicholas, Henry Tanous, Hal Ambro, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Bob Youngquist, John Kennedy, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Art Stevens Fred Kopietz, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien, Dale Barnhart, Ted Berman, George Goepper, Bill Keil, Dick N. Lucas, Cliff Nordberg, Amby Paliwoda, Walt Stanchfield, Al Stetter, Hal Sutherland, Iwao Takamoto *Assistant Animators: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Sheila Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Jerry Hathcock, Wes Herschensohn, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris A. Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach *Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu *Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro *Artist/Animator: Trey Parker *Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios *Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg *Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez *Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung *CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez *Ink & Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Ric Gonzalez, Darlene Kanagy, Ann Lord, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker *Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig *Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig *Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant *Inker: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller *Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Ink & Paint Artist: Karin Holmquist, Joanna Romersa *Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman *Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson *Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams *Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher *Animation Screenplay by: Chuck Jones *Co Director: Maurice Noble *Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby *Supervising Directors: Richard Williams Studios Clyde Geronimi *Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos cont. * Walt Disney Pictures Category:A Series of Unfortunate Events Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc.